twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Testimony Of Joesph Bruce Ismay (Part Five)
completion of the ship, or whether the lifeboats, or any of them, were borrowed from the other ships of the White Star Line? Mr. ISMAY. They certainly would not be borrowed from any other ship. Senator SMITH. Do you recollect whether the [[|lifeboat]] in which you left the ship was marked with the name Titanic on the boat or on the oars? Mr. ISMAY. I have no idea. I presume oars would be marked. I do not know whether the boat was marked or not. She was a [[|collapsible boat]]. Senator SMITH. Can you recollect whether that was so? Mr. ISMAY. I did not look to see whether the oars were marked. It would be a natural precaution to take? Senator SMITH. Mr. Ismay, do you know about the boiler construction of the Titanic? Mr. ISMAY. No, sir; I do not. May I suggest, gentlemen, if you wish any information in regard to the construction of the ship, in any manner, shape, or form, that I shall be only too pleased to arrange for one of the Harland & Wolff's people to come here and give you all the information you require; the plans and everything. Senator SMITH. We are much obliged to you. There has been some suggestion by passengers who left the ship in lifeboats, that an explosion took place after this collision. Have you any knowledge on that point? Mr. ISMAY. Absolutely none. Senator SMITH. Do you think you would have known about that if it had occurred? Mr. ISMAY. Yes; I should. Do you mean to say before the ship went down? Senator SMITH. Yes. Mr. ISMAY. Absolutely. Senator SMITH. Mr. Ismay, do you know anything about the action of the amidship [[|turbine]]; the number of revolutions? Mr. ISMAY. No. Mr. UHLER. The [[|reciprocating engines]], you say, were going at 75 or 72 revolutions at one time? Mr. ISMAY. Yes. Mr. UHLER. Have you any knowledge as to how many revolutions the amidship turbine was making? Mr. ISMAY. No, sir. Those are all technical questions which can be answered by others, if you desire. Senator NEWLANDS. What speed would 75 revolutions indicate? Mr. ISMAY. I should think about 21 knots. Senator NEWLANDS. What is that in miles? Mr. ISMAY. It is in the ratio of 11 to 13; about 26 miles, I think. Senator NEWLANDS. Mr. Ismay, did you have anything to do with the selection of the men who accompanied you in the last boat? Mr. ISMAY. No, sir. Senator NEWLANDS. How were they designated? Mr. ISMAY. I presume by the officer who was in charge of the boat. Senator NEWLANDS. Who was that? Mr. ISMAY. Mr. Wilde. http://www.titanicinquiry.org/outsidelinks.php#w Henry T. Wilde Senator NEWLANDS. And he was what officer? Mr. ISMAY. Chief officer. Senator NEWLANDS. Was that done by lot or by selection? Mr. ISMAY. I think these men were allotted certain posts. Senator NEWLANDS. Indiscriminately? Mr. ISMAY. No; I fancy at the time they had what they called, I think, the boat's crew list. That is all arranged beforehand. Senator SMITH. Can you describe those rafts? Mr. ISMAY. There were none on board the ship. Senator SMITH. Did you see any rafts actually in service? Mr. ISMAY. No, sir. Senator SMITH. Is it customary for the White Star Line to carry rafts? Mr. ISMAY. I believe in the olden days we carried rafts. Senator SMITH. Recently that has not been done? Mr. ISMAY. Not in the recent ships; no, sir. Senator SMITH. Why? Mr. ISMAY. I presume because they are not considered suitable. Senator SMITH. Do you know what water capacity there was on that ship? Mr. ISMAY. I do not, sir. Senator SMITH. I mean, when she was stove in, how many compartments could be flooded with safety? Mr. ISMAY. I beg your pardon, sir. I misunderstood your question. The ship was especially constructed to float, with two compartments full of water. Senator SMITH. She was constructed to float with two compartments full of water? Mr. ISMAY. The ship was specially constructed so that she would float with any two compartments full of water. I think I am right in saying that there are very few ships - perhaps I had better not say that, but I will continue, now that I have begun it - I believe there are very few ships today of which the same can be said. When we built the Titanic we had that especially in mind. If this ship had hit the iceberg stem on, in all human probability she would have been here today. Senator SMITH. If she had hit the iceberg head on; in all probability she would be here now? Mr. ISMAY. I say in all human probability that ship would have been afloat today. Senator NEWLANDS. How did the ship strike the iceberg? Mr. ISMAY. From information I have received, I think she struck the iceberg a glancing blow between the end of the [[|forecastle]] and the [[|captain's bridge]], just aft of the [[|foremast]], sir. Senator SMITH. I understood you to say a little while ago that you were rowing, with your back to the ship. If you were rowing and going away from the ship, you would naturally be facing the ship, would you not? Mr. ISMAY. No; in these boats some row facing the bow of the boat and some facing the stern. I was seated with my back to the man who was steering, so that I was facing away from the ship. Senator SMITH. You have stated that the ship was specially constructed so that she could float with two compartments filled with water? Mr. ISMAY. Yes. Senator SMITH. Is it your idea, then, that there were no two compartments left entire? Mr. ISMAY. That I can not answer, sir. I am convinced that more than two compartments were filled. As I tried to explain to you last night, I think the ship's bilge was ripped open. Senator NEWLANDS. The ship had 16 compartments? Mr. ISMAY. I could not answer that, sir. Senator NEWLANDS. Approximately? Mr. ISMAY. Approximately. That information is absolutely at your disposal. Our shipbuilders will give it to you accurately. Senator NEWLANDS. She was so built that if any two of these compartments should be filled with water she would still float? Mr. ISMAY. Yes, sir; if any two of the largest compartments were filled with water she would still float. Senator SMITH. Mr. Ismay, what time did you dine on Sunday evening? Mr. ISMAY. At 7:30. Senator SMITH. With whom? Mr. ISMAY. With the doctor. http://www.titanicinquiry.org/outsidelinks.php#o Dr. William O'LOughlin Senator SMITH. Did the captain dine with you? Mr. ISMAY. He did not, sir. Senator SMITH. When you went to the [[|bridge]] after this collision, was there any ice on the decks? Mr. ISMAY. I saw no ice at all, and no icebergs at all until daylight Monday morning. Senator SMITH. Do you know whether any people were injured or killed from ice that came to the decks? Mr. ISMAY. I do not, sir. I heard ice had been found on the decks, but it is only hearsay. Senator SMITH. I think I asked you, but in case it appears that I have not, I will ask you again: Were all of the women and children saved? Mr. ISMAY. I am afraid not, sir. Senator SMITH. What proportion were saved? Mr. ISMAY. I have no idea. I have not asked. Since the accident I have made very few inquiries of any sort. Senator SMITH. Did any of the [[|collapsible boats]] sink, to your knowledge, after leaving the ship? Mr. ISMAY. No, sir. Senator NEWLANDS. What was the full equipment of [[|lifeboats]] for a ship of this size? Mr. ISMAY. I could not tell you that, sir. That is covered by the Board of Trade regulations. She may have exceeded the Board of Trade regulations, for all I know. I could not answer that question. Anyhow, she had sufficient boats to obtain her passenger certificate, and therefore she must have been fully boated, according to the requirements of the English Board of Trade, which I understand are accepted by this country. Is not that so, General? Mr. UHLER. Yes. Senator SMITH. Mr. Ismay, did you in any manner attempt to influence or interfere with the wireless communication between the Carpathia and other stations? Mr. ISMAY. No, sir. I think the captain of the Carpathia is here, and he will probably tell you that I was never out of my room from the time I got on board the Carpathia until the ship docked here last night. I never moved out of the room. Senator SMITH. How were you dressed? Were you completely dressed when you went into the [[|lifeboat]]? Mr. ISMAY. I had a suit of pajamas on, a pair of slippers, a suit of clothes, and an overcoat. Senator SMITH. How many men, officers and crew, were there on this boat? Mr. ISMAY. There were no officers. Senator SMITH. I mean the officers of the ship. Mr. ISMAY. How many officers were there on the ship? Senator SMITH. Yes, and how many in the crew? Mr. ISMAY. I think there were seven officers on the ship. Senator SMITH. And how many in the crew? Mr. ISMAY. I do not know the full number of the crew. There were seven officers - or nine officers; there are always three officers on watch. Senator SMITH. And how many men were in the lifeboat with you? Mr. ISMAY. Oh, I could not tell. I suppose nine or ten. Senator SMITH. Do you know who they were? Mr. ISMAY. I do not. Mr. Carter, a passenger, was one. I do not know who the others were; third class passengers, I think. In fact, all the people on the boat, as far as I could see, were third class passengers. Senator SMITH. Did they all survive, and were they all taken aboard the Carpathia? Mr. ISMAY. They all survived, yes. Senator SMITH. You have indicated your willingness to supply the committee with any data or information that may be necessary regarding the construction and equipment of this vessel? Mr. ISMAY. Any information or any data the committee may wish is absolutely at their disposal. Senator SMITH. And you have indicated your willingness to meet our full committee? Mr. ISMAY. At any time you wish, sir. Senator SMITH. And I suppose this includes the surviving officers? Mr. ISMAY. Certainly, sir. Anybody that you wish is absolutely at your disposal. Senator SMITH. What are your own immediate plans? Mr. ISMAY. I understand that depends on you. Senator SMITH. I thank you, in behalf of my associates and myself, for responding so readily this morning, and for your statements; and I am going to ask you to hold yourself subject to our wishes during the balance of the day. For the convenience of the captain of the Carpathia I am going to call him at this time. Mr. ISMAY. I am entirely at your disposal at any time, sir. Senator SMITH. The committee has decided to call the captain of the Carpathia as the next witness. Category:Blog posts